Better interactive methods and devices are needed on a constant basis in the area of computer systems. However, there is always a concern to maintain an easy method or system for a user to implement what can often be very complex operations. Large screen technology has been one route taken in the area of interactive systems. These large screens have built in technology similar to that of a “touchpad” for laptops. The large screen can track a physical contact against its surface, allowing a motion to be inputted into some application, such as for drawing a box or moving a cursor. However, most of these systems allow only a single interface, i.e., touch, against its surface. Further, these systems fail to identify a particular user. If one user draws a circle, a second user could draw a different circle and the screen would not be able to distinguish the two users. Additionally, these large screens do not allow for simultaneous or spontaneous interactions. Large screens are also very sensitive to pressure applied against its surface and are often highly expensive.
Other touch-based and ultrasonic-based systems have been developed, but development in each of these technologies has inherent drawbacks as well. Alternative systems and methods are thus needed.